still working on it
by Hyper5
Summary: This is definately A/U! and two new characters too! does it get any better than this? I think not! based on Sayaman saga! slight G/V but mostly actionadventure stuff!
1. Kotec

Hey you guys ! New story and two new Characters!! read and review ! and if your wondering yes this one does have a plot . It might take a while for the chapters to get out because I'll be working on my other story, Sleeping With the Enemy, simultaneously but I'll get them out. 

Gohan had been walking down the halls of Orange Star High School for about ten minutes after the first period bell had rung. He looked from his schedule to the numbers on the door. "112...111...110...109.." He continued to walk around for five more minutes before he gave up and collapsed against one of the hallway walls and closed his eyes, labeling the situation 'hopeless'. 

"Yeah," a voice said, "first days are the worst."

He opened one eye to behold a girl about 5'4" with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled at him. 

"You're new here, right?"

Gohan stood up straight, suddenly remembering his manners, and stuck his hand out for her to shake. 

'Yeah that's me...Son Gohan, the new guy." She giggled as she shook his hand 

"Erasa, office helper." she said as she pointed to the sticker on her white sweater.

He took his hand back and stuffed it in his pocket. "Do you think you can help me? I was kinda having trouble finding one of my classes."

Erasa held her hand up. "Say no more. Can I see your schedule please?" 

He handed his schedule to Erasa and she studied it for a couple of minutes. "Hey you have most of my classes. I'm only an office helper on Tuesdays and Wednesdays first period. You have my lunch too! That's great! You can sit by me at lunch today if you'd like." Gohan gave her a genuine smile as she continued to study his class schedule. "Gee, thanks a lot Erasa. Now if I can just find my classes..." 

She looked up from his schedule. "It's not so hard once you know how the halls run. The one hundreds and two hundreds halls are downstairs, it's practically a giant circle. if you keep walking in one direction the numbers will start running backwards as soon as you hit the other hall. The three and four hundreds halls upstairs are exactly the same way. Do you get it now?" 

Gohan scratched his head. 'I think so..." She smiled at him as she returned his schedule. "You'll get it.. Oh the class room you were looking for is right there." She pointed to the door that he was standing right next to. 

Gohan mentally slapped him self for being so dense. "Thanks, Erasa,...and ..uh ..see you at lunch." She watched as Gohan slipped quietly into the classroom. _:: Wow, he was really cute! Wait until I tell Videl!::_

Erasa turned and continued walking down the hallway towards the office. She eventually bumped into Videl who had just come back from on of her crime fighting sprees. Erasa looked at her friend curiously. 

"What happened to you?" 

She gave an annoyed sigh "Some idiots tried to rob the Bank again! It turned into this all out fist fight which I won with no problems." Videl walked past her friend , who eagerly followed her, in the direction of her locker. 

"You might want to change." Erasa told her in a sing song voice. Videl turned and looked at her friend curiously as she started to turn the combination lock on her locker door. 

"Why? Is there some kind of student meeting I don't know about?" Erasa rolled her eyes at her friends ignorance. "No silly! We have a new student!" Videl shot her an annoyed look.

"Great! One more point for the nerds' side of the table." she responded as she took books out of her locker and began stuffing them in her book bag. Erasa switched her weight nervously from her left foot to her right.

"Actually...I kind of invited him to eat lunch with... us." Videl slammed her locker shut and spun on her heels to glare at her friend.

"You did what?! I haven't even met the guy yet and you're already inviting him to eat lunch with us?!" Erasa gave her one of her best pitiful puppy dog faces. 

"Oh come on, Videl, please? He's new here and he needs some one to sit by at lunch. Besides he's super sweet and incredibly cute!" 

Videl sighed, realizing the situation wasn't worth fighting over. "Fine, but next time you invite someone to sit with us for lunch....ask first!" She turned and began walking to her first period class with Erasa on her heels.

"Deal! I think he has some of your classes. He defiantly has your first period!" 

"Great," Videl answered rather sarcastically. she didn't mean to be rude it had just been a hard day. 

"See you at lunch.." she said before she stepped into her first period class and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry I'm late. There was a-" The teacher stopped her in mid-sentence. 

"We are aware of your community service duties, Miss Videl. Please have a seat." Videl nodded and sat in her usual seat, next to Sharpener. 

She reached into her book bag and began pulling out her needed books for class as the teacher continued his speech on neutrons and electrons.

Needless to say science wasn't one of her favorite subjects. After only about five minutes of listening to the teacher's speech her mind began to wonder to other things but was jerked from her daydreams when Sharpener elbowed her in her side. 

"Looks like you aren't the only bookworm in class today." She looked up and gave him a mean glare. 

"Shut up, Sharpener." She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean I'm not the only book worm?" He jerked his head in the direction of a boy with short black hair who seemed to be engrossed in his reading.

Gohan got the feeling that someone was staring at him and he hesitantly pulled himself out of his book and turned to face a girl whom he didn't know.

She had long black hair, dark blue eyes and seemed to be intensely studding him and it made Gohan squirm slightly. He shook himself out of his stupor, smiled and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Son Gohan. I just transferred here." Videl smiled back, so this was the guy Erasa had been swooning over. 

"Videl." she stated.

She took his hand and shook it. They both turned back to the teachers lecture just in time for their dismissal to second period . The rest of the day dragged on and Gohan didn't have much trouble finding the rest of his classes. 

Although he thought that he would have no problem passing all of his new classes since most of the stuff that they were learning now he had already learned before. He walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria then stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a unfamiliar ki. 

He continued to walk until he felt it again and decided to follow it. just as he turned back down the hall he ran into a girl with blonde hair. "Oops, sorry. You okay?" he asked as he picked her up off of the ground. Erasa looked up at him with a sincere look.

"You know, Gohan, the cafeteria is at the _other _end of the school." 

Gohan rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. 

"Oh right. Thanks again Erasa." 

"I can walk you there if you'd like."

"No, no. I know where it is. I just left something in the classroom and was just going back to get it. I'll be there in a minute."

Erasa shrugged it off and continued on the way to the cafeteria as Gohan continued to follow the energy source.

_::Gosh ...I feel so bad about lying to her like that:: _Gohan continued walking until he was outside. The warm sunlight was comforting to him and he didn't feel quite so guilty about lying to Erasa. Gohan cut across the lush green grass, following the ki signal that was growing more clearer as he did. A little boy came into view, not much older than Goten. 

He had his back turned to Gohan, apparently tinkering with something. The kid had brown hair and was wearing some kaki corduroy overalls over a white shirt but the thing that unnerved Gohan most of all was the dark brown tail that stuck out through the seat of his overalls. _::No way!! Not another saiyan! He can't be!:: _

************************************************************************

He continued to dragging the stick in the patch of dirt before him. Before he had started he had to clear the spot of all the grass that was there, he took care of that by simply powering up. He studied the image once more.

It didn't quite turnout the way it was supposed to. He threw the stick down and brushed his hands on the pants legs of his overalls. His brother would be mad at him if he knew he had gotten himself dirty again.

_::but I hope he'll be proud of the picture I drew of him!:: _He turned slightly and face the person standing behind him. He had felt their power level earlier, it was too high to be his brother's but who ever it was he just assumed they were friendly.

It was a really tall guy with black hair. He looked really shocked about something. _::Oh oh! I hope he's not mad at me for messing up the lawn.:: _He thought he could say something just to ensure that he wouldn't get in trouble. 

"Hiya! I'm Kotec! Sorry if I made a mess, I'll clean it up I promise! Just don't tell. 'kay?"

The kid reminded him so much of his little brother that Gohan found it impossible not to smile at him. He squatted down to eye level with the kid. 

"Hi Kotec, I'm Gohan. I won't tell."

Kotec seemed to relax a bit after Gohan's reassurance. There was a lot of questions he wanted to ask the little tyke but he didn't want to throw them all on him at once and scare him away.

"So what's a kid like you doing around here anyway?" he asked him, watching as he twitch at the word 'kid.' _::Obviously doesn't like being referred to as little. Goten was like that too::_

"My big brother told me to wait right in this spot until he came back!" he said pointing to the ground to indicate which spot he meant. 

Gohan chuckled. The kid was too cute. "How long have you been waiting out here?"

Kotec shrugged. "I dunno. about 15 hours." 

Gohan could tell he was over exaggerating but decided to humor him. "15 hours?! Gee, you must be starving! Do you want a sandwich or something?"

his eyes light up and he began jumping up and down at the mention of food. "Yeah!"

__

::Gets 'em every time.::

**********************************************************************

Erasa looked at her watch for the umpteenth time since lunch started. "He should be here by now! He said he was coming right back!" Videl played in her food, although the stuff they served there didn't deserve to be called food, and sighed. 

"That's a guy for you, agree to something and then leave you hanging." Erasa stared at her friend. "What _ARE _you talking about?!" Videl looked at her friend, her face reddening slightly. _::did I say that out loud?:: _"Ignore me. I've had a pretty rough day and I'm kinda out of it." She gave her a strange look. "Right....well" Erasa sighed sadly, looking at her watch again "I guess he's not coming.." She turned back to her untouched food and eyed it curiously. "What is this stuff?" Videl who was simultaneously eying hers shook her head sadly. "That, my friend, we'll never know."


	2. Benoyce

Okay here's chapter two! if you guys can please help me find a title for this thing I would greatly appreciate it.

Gohan watched as Kotec shoved yet another sandwich into his mouth. Gohan had lost count on how many he had already had but he knew it was somewhere past the 50's. He smirked. _::Well ....he sure does eat like a saiyan.:: _Gohan started pressing the young, supposedly saiyan, boy for answers.

"So....uh, Kotec....how old are you anyway?"

Kotec busily shoved another sandwich into his mouth. "Um fife." he said through a mouthful of food.

"Five huh?" Gohan found it amazing that he could understand Kotec with his mouth full like that. 

He nodded, remembering that it wasn't nice to talk with food in your mouth.

"You said you had a brother. Guess he's a saiyan too huh?"

Kotec stopped chewing to look at Gohan curiously. 

"What's a Saiyan?" he asked him innocently. Gohan fell over and quickly regained his composure.

"You mean you don't know?!" he asked in disbelief. 

Kotec shook his head. He'd never heard of a saiyan in all his life.

"What's a saiyan?" he repeated, slightly agitated.

Gohan shifted nervously. "Um......well.......a saiyan is ....um..." _::If he doesn't already know, do** I have** to tell him?!::_

A shadow loomed over them both blocking out the sunlight. "There you are! You've got some nerve Son Gohan!" 

They both looked up to see a not very happy Videl. Kotec swallowed the rest of the food that was in his mouth in a gulp.

"How dare you just leave me and Erasa hanging like that! If you had changed your mind about coming or found someone else to eat with you could have at least said something!!" she continued on.

Kotec looked uneasy while Gohan mentally slapped himself. _::Gosh I forgot all about Erasa! I hope she's not as mad at me as Videl is...:: _

Gohan diverted his attention to Kotec when he saw the little boy huddled up next to him in fear. He wanted to laugh, Videl _was _pretty scary, Instead he put his arm around the kid to comfort him.

Videl finally stopped yelling when she noticed Kotec, not so much him but the dark brown tail swishing back and forth behind him.

Gohan studied her, curious to her sudden motivation to stop her tongue lashing. 

He followed her gaze to Kotec's tail and his brain suddenly went on panic mode.

"Uh....Videl...I can explain....."Gohan said nervously.

Before he got the chance another voice, unfamiliar to Gohan. interrupted him.

"I thought I told you not to move." 

All three of them turned to look at the source of the new voice. Their gaze landed upon a boy who looked about 11 or 12 with brown hair like Kotec's that stopped to his mid-back..

He wore a red and white stripped, long sleeved, collared shirt and khaki pants. He didn't have a tail so it was hard to determine if he was saiyan or not. He didn't look too happy either.

Kotec's eyes lit up then fell to the ground when he saw the look on the boy's face.

"I'm sorry." 

The kid kept the same angry look on his face. "Let's go, Kotec." 

Kotec reluctantly pushed himself up off the ground and walked over to his big brother tossing an apologetic glance at Gohan. 

The older boy picked up his kid brother and gave Gohan a death glare before walking away. 

"G'bye, Gohan." Kotec whispered sadly over his brother's shoulder as he watched the figure of his newfound friend get smaller, and smaller, and smaller......

************************************************************************

Gohan watched as the little boy was carted off by his brother. He couldn't help but shiver as the older child's intense glare. _::Wonder what all that weirdness was about..:: _

He didn't even notice Videl's blank stare as she also watched the pair walk away. She kicked Gohan lightly with her foot, gaining his attention.

"Who _was _that kid?!" 

"I don't know." Gohan answered truthfully, still slightly dazed. 

He really didn't know who Kotec was in a sense. All he knew about him was his name and his age and possibly his race. 

"He had a tail! Bizarre!"

Gohan snapped back to life trying not to let her see how desperate he was. 'Tail? What tail? What are you talking about, Videl?" he laughed nervously.

Too bad she wasn't buying it.

"That kid had a tail! I saw it with my own two eyes." she stated matter-of-factly.

Okay now Gohan was truly panicking. "Are you sure it was a tail? It could have been anything! Maybe you were just imagining it."

Videl cocked her head slightly. Maybe Gohan was right. maybe she was just imagining things.

"Maybe..." Gohan let out a sigh of relief! Thank Dende! She was buying it!

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Gohan packed up the remains of his and Kotec's lunch and went to the remainder of his classes.

It was kind of hard for him to concentrate on his work, not that they required much concentration, when he kept thinking about Kotec.

__

::I wonder if I'll ever see the little tyke again..::

************************************************************************

Kotec flew along side his brother, who hadn't said a word since they left Orange Star High School. He was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with the silence between the two of them but he dared not break it for fear of being yelled at. 

Suddenly the older boy stopped in midair turning to glare at his younger brother. 

His look softened when he saw the look on his face. He sighed. 

It was impossible to stay mad at this kid!

"Listen, kid. Next time don't wonder off so far....you had me worried for a second there." he said, his voice full of compassion. 

He smiled at his younger brother who smiled back in return.

"Don't worry about me, Gohan was really nice--"

He was cut off by his older brother. "I'm glad for you, Kotec, but you can't trust every person you come across.....nice or not." he said with a scowl.

Kotec had heard this many times before. His brother was always warning him how some people can use your trust against you, Whatever that meant.

He rolled his eyes. "I know, I know."

They continued their flight until Kotec interrupted the comfortable silence that had formed between them.

"Hey, Benoyce ..."

"Yeah, Kotec..."

"What's a Saiyan?" Benoyce almost dropped out of the sky. 

He looked at his younger sibling incredulously. "Where did you hear that word from?"

"Gohan asked me if me and you were sayins, I asked him what it was but he didn't tell me. So what is it?"

__

::Gosh, I really don't want to have this conversation now...::

"What is a Saiyan?" Kotec repeated impatiently. All this business about Saiyans was really starting to get on his nerves. Mostly because he didn't even know what they were.

__

::Better if he hears it from me than some kid ...Hey wait a minute!::

"How did he know what a saiyan was?" he asked curiously.

Kotec shrugged. 'Idunno. He just does."

__

::Oh really...::

Benoyce made a sharp one eighty in the direction of Orange Star High with Kotec not far behind, wondering what the heck was going on.

Okay folks there it is, chapter 2!

ADVERTISEMENT: if you get the chance read Cause I Can by BoredSickLittleGenius. Totally funny and wacky! I suggest if your a prep lover than don't read this fic because...TOTAL PREP BASHINGS. Overall very cool B/V in a weird by totally new fashion.


	3. I'll leave that up to you

Chapter 3, ladies and gentle men. hope you enjoy it. now I gotta get started on chapter11 of Sleeping with the Enemy.

Gohan awoke to someone shaking him. 

"Gohan....Wake..... Up!!" the mysterious person said, slight agitation seeping through his voice.

Gohan opened his eyes slowly his vision slightly blurred. 

Beside him there sat a kid, eagerly awaiting his awakening. 

He looked a lot like......Kotec?!

Gohan shot straight up in his bed and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

When he took his hands away the image of the young child and his tail was still there. Nope, definitely not dreaming.

"It's about time you woke up!" Kotec pouted.

Gohan stared at the kid incredulously. "Kotec, what are you doing here?," he looked around a bit, "and how did you find me?" 

Kotec shot him a weird look. "I followed you Ki. Duh, Gohan!" he said as if it were common sense.

Gohan looked shocked. "So you can sense Ki!!" he said in accusation.

Kotec cocked his head to one side. "Can't everyone?" he asked innocently.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, a gesture he had gotten from his father.

"Not really...." he answered as he looked at his alarm clock.

__

::Geez! it's 3'o clock in the morning!! I'm never going to get back to sleep now!::

He pushed the covers off of him and stood up, stretching in a yawn. Then began trampling downstairs only to find Benoyce sitting on the couch glaring at him with intense heat.

Gohan was not only shocked but slightly pissed off. It was not a good feeling to know people could come in and out of your house unannounced, especially total strangers.

Gohan threw his hands up in frustration. "How the heck did you people get in here?!" he nearly shouted.

Benoyce's gaze only intensified, as if he was sizing him up or something. He finally spoke after a couple of minutes.

"We need to talk.." His voice was slow but serious and something about the way he talked gave Gohan a nervous edge.

Gohan wondered over to him and sat in a chair across from the couch he was sitting on.

"Okay..." he said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Kotec watched his brother and his new friend as they talked. He could see that Benoyce, while making Gohan uncomfortable, wasn't being his normal self. 

"I've got a couple of questions I want to ask you." He was saying.

Gohan cleared his throat. "Go ahead.." 

"First of all," he started never loosing the seriousness in his voice, "I wanna know how you found out about saiyans."

Before Gohan could respond to his request Kotec inserted his usual question.

"WHAT IS A SAIYAN?!"

Gohan winced slightly at the volume of Kotec's voice and prayed silently that it would not wake anyone up.

No such luck. Goten and Chichi came rushing down the stairs curious to all the commotion. She looked from Gohan, to Kotec, to Benoyce and back to Gohan again.

"Alright! What the heck are all these people doing in my house at 3o' clock in the morning!!" she shouted, but not quite as loud a Kotec had. She focused her gaze on Gohan for an explanation.

Gohan felt more uncomfortable than ever. He figured it was the more polite thing to do was to introduce everyone before he tried to answer any questions.

"Mom; Goten....this is Kotec and his brother. Guys, my little brother, Goten and my mom, Chichi."

Chichi almost immediately began sizing the boys up and after spotting Kotec's tail began ranting and raving again.

"Not more Saiyans!! Kami, I cant live like this. All my life all I've done is cook and clean for Saiyans and now there's more of them!! Will the torture ever cease?!" she yelled up at the ceiling.

She realized that she was over reacting when all four boys turned to stare at her strangely.

Goten did the exact opposite of his mother by staying quiet, which was strangely unusual for him since he was always the more forward of the two boys, and eying the new kids warily.

Secretly he was mad because someone had gotten to wake Gohan before him, he prided himself on being his brother's special alarm clock,

Kotec didn't seem to happy either, in fact, he was even more upset than before.

It seemed everyone knew what a Saiyan was except him.

"Will somebody please tell me what a Saiyan is?! Come on, I don't like being left out!" he wined.

Gohan, who had gotten tired of hearing that same question over and over, let out an exasperated sigh and turned to Benoyce.

"If you don't tell him, I will!" he stated seriously.

Benoyce let out a sigh. He knew this would come sooner or later, for some reason he wished it was later......a whole lot later.

"A Saiyan is a warrior race of aliens not of this planet that died out a long time ago but there's still a few left. Saiyans are super strong and super fast and they have tails."

Kotec gave them both a blank stare. 

"Oh." he said very disappointed. He had expected Saiyans to be more exciting. He didn't think it was such a big deal like they made it sound, these saiyans sounded like ordinary people to him.

Chichi mumbled something about getting started on breakfast and walked off while Kotec studied his tail suspiciously.

"Oh I get it!" he exclaimed, "We're Saiyans! I think..." He looked to his brother for insurance and Benoyce suddenly found something extremely interesting hidden in the ceiling. _::Nope. I'm definitely not answering that question! not in front of these guys anyway...::_

Gohan noticed the way Kotec's brother avoided the question he asked and smirked to himself. Yep, these guys were definitely saiyan. He cleared his throat, gaining all three boys' attention. 

"You guys are Saiyan, am I right?"

Gohan's question was met with silence.

Goten chose this precise moment to contribute to the not-so- steady conversation. 

"Cool! more Saiyans! This is great, now---" 

Goten quickly slapped his hand over his mouth after receiving a glare from Gohan telling him that he already said enough.

Just enough to pique Benoyce's curiosity. 

"What do you mean 'more' saiyans?"

Goten shot his brother an apologetic glance. Gohan sighed a prepared himself to answer Benoyce's question. 

"Well it just so happens we aren't the only Saiyans on this planet."

Benoyce's face took on a bold look of triumph. "We? Aha! So you are a Saiyan!"

Gohan panicked. _:: Gohan you idiot! Wasn't that the fact you've been trying to hide from them this whole time. You're a super saiyan too, why don't you throw that bit of info in there since you like sharing secrets so much!! While your at it, don't forget to mention Vegeta and Trunks!::_

Kotec studied Gohan for a long time. 

"Gohan can't be a saiyan! He doesn't have a tail." he pointed out.

Gohan could tell that Benoyce was still a little suspicious but he dropped the subject anyway.

He let out a sigh of relief. _::Thank you, Kotec!! ::_

Benoyce looked at Gohan again his glare had disappeared.

"If you're not a saiyan, how do you know so much about them?"

Gohan laughed nervously. "Read it in a book?"

wrong answer. 

The edge returned to Benoyce's voice.

"I'm not an idiot."

"I wasn't implying that you were."

"The only way you could possibly know of Saiyans is either if you saw one before, someone told you, or you are one yourself. Trust me, not that many people know about it to write a book on it."

__

::Man this kid really needs to lighten up. He's to serious. I'm not even that serious and I'm older than he is.::

Before Gohan could reply to that comment his mother's voice rang from the kitchen announcing that breakfast was ready. Gohan hadn't even realized that the sun had already began to come out. 

"Yeah! Food!" Goten and Kotec exclaimed simultaneously before racing to the table.

Benoyce reached out and held Kotec by the straps of his overalls. 

Kotec shot a desperate look at his brother then back at the breakfast table.

__

::If I could just get a little closer...::

"Sorry squirt. Were not staying for breakfast."

Kotec began to wine in protest.

"But I'm hungry! Can't I just have one pancake!" 

"No,! Besides you weren't invited to have breakfast with Gohan and his family.'

Gohan studied Benoyce carefully.

__

::Maybe I was wrong. There's no way this guy is a Saiyan! If he was he would have eaten half the table by now.::

"There's more than enough for everybody, if you guys are hungry....."

"We're fine....Let's go Kotec!" he said sternly..

Kotec reluctantly tore his gaze away from the kitchen table and went to stand beside his brother.

Gohan shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"Well.......i guess I see you guys later..."

Benoyce turned to him before he shut the door.

"Oh, you will." he stated over his shoulder before the door closed in a hard slam.

__

::Gosh, that was weird. I wonder what he meant by that...?::

Gohan sighed thinking he would never understand that kid and walked over to the kitchen to have breakfast with his family.

K you guys, there's chapter3. Sorry I took so long, I told you I would. Read and review I'm trying for 20 reviews here.

hyper5


End file.
